


How do you feel about Ohio?

by TheReviewess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marriage, Ohio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: She lives on a fucking farm in Ohio. A farm. If her Nyssa was here, she would be disgusted in this version of her. This Nyssa clearly didn't make good life choices. Then again, Sara was convinced that her Nyssa didn't make the best life choices either. Either way, her beloved was living on a fucking farm and that was weird.





	How do you feel about Ohio?

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing the whole thing with Nyssa living a miserable, closeted life in Ohio, I figured that Sara, being Sara, would go and figure out what the fuck happened to her lover. And she'd do everything she could to make life better for her, and once she saved the world again, she'd go find her Nyssa and find a place to sort of settle down. The title is the idea that stuck with me and then this happened.
> 
> I wrote this in a few hours and barely checked it over before posting it. It is unbetaed but I still hope you enjoy it. For anyone reading any of the ABO Nyssa I'm writing, I swear I'm working on it!

She lives on a fucking farm in Ohio. A farm. If her Nyssa was here, she would be disgusted in this version of her. This Nyssa clearly didn't make good life choices. Then again, Sara was convinced that her Nyssa didn't make the best life choices either. Either way, her beloved was living on a fucking farm and that was weird.

She had been spying on Nyssa every time she got the chance. While she still thought the farm was dumb, Nyssa had a nice house. Something very, well, Nyssa. It was blue, done in some sort Victorian style that Nyssa would know about. A Queen Anne, or something, Sara thought.

The garden surrounding the house was well tended. Sara could see many beautiful flowers growing, many she recognized, and then one she never expected to see. Sunflowers. Those were one of Sara's favorites.

“Sara!” She heard Nyssa holler.

The blonde jumped at the sound of her name.

“Sara! Get back here! I cannot see you, little one.”

A little girl with brown hair and pale skin rounded the corner into the front yard. She was giggling and happy, but the blonde saw bright red marks on her legs and arms. The kid had to be around seven, maybe eight? What did she do to get those angry red marks?

“Alexandria!” Sara heard, though it sounded more like a groan. Then, seconds later, another little girl rounded the corner. She had dark brown hair, bit her skin color was much more like Nyssa's. Dark bruises covered her arms and legs, much like her sister. She was clearly younger, probably four or five. And once again, she wondered why a little girl could have so many bruises.

Sara knew she shouldn't be staring, but she couldn't help it. Nyssa had kids. That was… weird. Not that Nyssa would have made a bad mom, but Nyssa never mentioned wanting kids. Of course she was wonderful with the children at Nanda Parbat, and yeah she had a soft spot for the servant boys that would bring them food if they missed meal times, and, well… shit.

_ “Perhaps one day.”  _ Sara remembered Nyssa saying to her. She had just rocked a little one to sleep during a trip down to the village. Villagers left and right would always ask for Nyssa's blessing upon their children, and Nyssa, being a slight push over when it came to little kids, did it happily.

The blonde was too caught up in her daydreams that she barely noticed Nyssa walking to the front yard with a baby balanced on her hip.  

This Nyssa wasn't her’s, but Sara felt her heart swell all the same. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore a loose fitting Starling City Rockets sweatshirt. Sara had that same sweatshirt back home. She wore it all the time. Nyssa's jeans were covered in mud and what looked like bits of hay. Sara briefly wondered if she had dark bruises marring her skin.

“Come now, girls, we have to go feed the horses,” Nyssa told her girls with a small smile. “You know how Silmarillion hates to be kept waiting.”

“Can I ride Silmarillion, Mama?” The little girl, Sara, asked her mother.

“You know how your father feels about that.” Nyssa informed her daughter.

Father. Oh how Sara hated that. Her Nyssa, married off to a man! She had been told that Nyssa lived a closeted, miserable life… in fucking Ohio, but Sara didn't believe it.

“When will Daddy come home?” The other girl, Alexandria, asked her mother.

“Daddy is on a business trip,” Nyssa told the girls. “He will be back soon.”

“I don't like it when Daddy comes home.” Sara informed Nyssa.

“Me neither!” Alexandria echoed her sister's thoughts.

“Girls,” Nyssa tried.

“He sold Shadowfax!” Sara yelled angrily.

_ Shadowfax?  _ Sara thought.

Back when she was with the League, Shadowfax had been her horse. She was a white mare with the sweetest disposition. Much nicer than Nyssa's mount, Silmarillion. The two horses had been companions since before they came to the League. Sara liked to think they were soulmates, just like how she and Nyssa were soulmates.

“Shadowfax has not been sold yet,” Nyssa told the girls. “Your father is thinking of selling her, but hasn't yet.”

“She's mine, though!” Sara hollered angrily. The girl had a temper and the blonde found it amusing. She couldn't help but laugh at her.

Her laugh caught Nyssa's attention. The woman looked up and over to where the woman was standing. Her eyes narrowed and she pushed her girls behind her.

“Can I help you?” She asked.

“Sorry, just on a walk.” Sara lied through her teeth. “You got some spirited munchkins.”

Nyssa smirked a little. “She takes after her namesake.”

“Well she's got a good name,” Sara informed her.

“Oh?”

“I'm also a Sara,” the blonde said with a smile. “With no H at the end. That's just blasphemy.”

“Yeah,” little Sara yelled in agreeance.

“I had a friend who felt very strongly about that as well,” Nyssa said with a grin. “I am Nyssa. Nyssa Ducard.”

“Sara Lance, at your service.”

Nyssa's eyes widened, but she nodded. “It is nice to meet you,” she said, voice cracking a bit.

It took everything she had not to run to her beloved and hold her tight. Instead she took a few steps forward and held her hands out to shake.

“Usually I deal with hugs, but I learned people think it's weird,” Sara told her with a charming grin, the one that always made Nyssa weak at the knees.

“I can see why,” Nyssa replied, shaking her hand. Damn, she had forgotten how nice it was to hold Nyssa's hand.

“What can I say, I guess I'm a weird one.”

“I'll say,” little Sara mumbled.

That made the blonde laugh. “What makes you say that?” She asked, crouching down to her level.

“Your clothes are funny.” The girl told her.

“I like them,” Alexandria said, poking at the black leather pants Sara had on. “Mama, I want pants like those!”

“No.” Nyssa said quickly.

“Can I have a cool jacket?”

“Alexandria,” Nyssa warned her daughter.

The girl pouted but said nothing.

Sara grinned at the kids and then stood up. “Yeah I just kind of grabbed whatever I could find. I had a friend who always loved to dress to kill, so I guess it rubbed off. She could pull anything off, though. But I will say, no one could rock a red cocktail dress like her.”

“Mama has a pretty red dress!” Alexandria said with a smile. “It's in her closet!”

“Yeah! She looks super pretty! She wears it to Daddy's fancy parties!” Sara added.

“Girls!” Nyssa chastised. “We have to feed the horses.”

“Can Big Sara come?” Little Sara asked. “I like her. Even if she's weird.”

“I am sure Sara is very busy and–”

“Sure, why not?” The blonde replied with a smile.

Nyssa glared at her, but one smile from the blonde softened her harsh gaze. “Well alright. I hope you do not mind getting dirty.”

“I never mind gettin’ dirty,” Sara replied, batting her eyes at Nyssa. And with that, she strutted off, following the two excited girls. She didn't miss the way Nyssa’s jaw dropped, or the way her cheeks flushed before turning away.

What the fuck did she get into?

* * *

 

Sara wasn't expecting Shadowfax to literally freak the fuck out when Sara approached her. The horse was so stinking happy see her that Sara couldn't help but smile.

“Hello Shadowfax,” Sara mumbled, petting her nose. “Fancy meeting you here.” She spoke softly in Arabic and the old mare seemed to understand her has she spoke.

“Wow, Shadowfax never acts like that,” Little Sara told her after she dragged a stool over to see the horse. “She's usually sad.”

“Why?” Sara asked her.

“Her old rider vanished,” Nyssa told her, adjusting her grip on her son. The boy reached out for the white horse and lightly batted at her nose. “Be gentle, Lukas. Gentle,” Nyssa cooed to the little boy.

“What happened to her old rider?” Sara asked her.

Nyssa looked up at Sara. “I do not know. No one ever bothered to tell me. She just left.”

“I'm sorry…”

“We were close friends in University. We went to Ohio State together. She lived across the hall from me in the dorms. Halfway through the year, she became my roommate and we ended up living together for years afterwards.” Nyssa told her.

“You must have been close,” Sara said to her.

“Very,” Nyssa mumbled. “She cheered me on at the Olympics.”

“You went to the Olympics? In what?” Sara asked. Part of her really hoped it was archery, but she also hoped for something less violent. Nyssa didn't deserve a violent life.

“Gymnastics,” Nyssa told her with a hint of a smile. “I competed the summer before University, and then after graduation.”

Ok, so that sort of surprised her, but she really shouldn't have been surprised. Nyssa was super flexible. And Sara remembered a time where her beloved had to pose as a gymnast for a mark. She killed it on the vault.

“That must have been fun.”

“It was.”

They were silent after that. The girls took Sara around, telling her about the other horses they had. All two others. Brego and Silmarillion. Both seemed to recognize Sara, and she recognized them. Like in her world, Brego was the offspring of Shadowfax and Silmarillion. He was still the easy going Stallion that Sara remembered. Silmarillion, despite being a massive dick, even seemed happy to see her.

“Good to see you too, you asshole,” Sara mumbled to the horse. She remembered how the mustang got his name. It was her being an idiot and mixing up the word Cimarron, from the kids movie “Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron” and “The Silmarillion” which was a Lord of the Rings book. Sara had said the horse looked like “Spirit: Stallion of the Silmarillion” and Nyssa had decided to name him Silmarillion. In retaliation, Sara named the white mare Shadowfax (even if Shadowfax was actually a Stallion like the books said. Nyssa pointed that out and Sara called her a Nerd).

“He likes you,” Little Sara said. “He doesn't like anyone except Mama. He threw Daddy off when he tried riding him. Now Daddy doesn't ride and barely lets us…”

“I think he's only tolerating me.” Sara told the girl. “I think he’d throw me off if I was on him.”

A snort from the mustang confirmed her sentiments. Sometimes she felt like the damn thing could understand her.

“Girls,” Nyssa told her daughters, “it's time to go wash up for lunch.”

“Mac and cheese?” Alexandria asked with hope in her eyes.

“No! PB and J!” Sara shouted.

“We shall see, girls,” Nyssa informed them.

The girls decided that they probably wouldn't get a better answer out of their mother and raced off, leaving Nyssa and Sara alone in the barn, with a baby.

“What are you doing here?” Nyssa hissed at her.

“I'm sorry, I thought this was a free country,” Sara snapped back. “I'm pretty sure I can walk where I damn well please.”

“You left!” Nyssa hissed back. “You have no right to walk back into my life, Sara Lance!”

“Well if I left, I was probably an idiot. And this is not the Sara you are looking for!” She said, making a bad Star Wars joke and knowing Nyssa would get it. She was a Star Wars nerd.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Nyssa growled, her nostrils flaring.

“I am not your Sara. Your Sara went to college and got a degree. I never made it to graduation. Fuck, I never went to Ohio.” Sara told her. “Like, why the fuck did they put you in Ohio of all fucking places?”

“They? What on Earth are you talking about? I have always lived in Ohio!” Nyssa informed her.

“Then why do you have an accent?” Sara asked her, crossing her arms.

“My father is an Englishman!”

“Where's your mom?” Sara asked her.

“She left when I was a child,” Nyssa answered. “That is why I tried to learn how to be a private investigator, so I could find her. You know this, Sara!”

“Well, my Nyssa's mom actually died when she was a kid. And her dad was not English. Well, maybe he was. I don't know. He was old as shit. And my Nyssa definitely wasn't a PI.”

“Then what was  _ your  _ Nyssa?” Nyssa grumbled to her.

“An International Assassin and the Heir to the League of Assassins. Last I heard, she actually became Ra's al Ghul and disbanded the League.” Sara said with a smile. “What did your Sara do?”

Nyssa furrowed her eyebrows but answered. “She was a bartender in school. She wanted to be a police officer like her father.”

“Sounds like something I'd do,” Sara mumbled. “I definitely know my way around a bar.” The blonde said with a grin.  “Did we date?”

Nyssa nodded slowly.

“Well at least I had game,” Sara told her. “Did you name your kid after your Sara?”

“She is our child,” Nyssa told her quietly.

“Say what now?”

“Do not make me say it again.” Nyssa growled at her.

“Ok, geez, sorry.” Sara mumbled. “How? Science?”

Nyssa shook her head. “My Sara and I had been together since our freshman year. After my second Olympics, she proposed and I said yes.”

“Man, I'm good,” Sara said with a grin.

Nyssa offered her a grin but continued her story. “We planned to elope, but life got in the way. Her sister, Laurel, you have a Laurel, right?” Sara nodded. She bit back the response that Laurel was dead, though. Nyssa didn't need to hear that. “Well, Laurel married and had a child. After that, my Sara wanted her own child. But, since she was going through the process of becoming an officer, there was no way for her to have a child.”

“So you offered to get pregnant.” Sara mumbled.

“We went to a sperm bank and tried. It did not work the first few time. Sara went through all her training and became an officer in Starling City. She had just found us an apartment and I had boxed everything up to move when my father called. He told me he found a man to marry and I was to meet him. I refused initially, saying I was moving but he would not have it. So, when I went to meet this man. I brought Sara, saying we were engaged to be married. A little.over a week before that, we had actually tried to have a child for the last time before we would move to Starling City… though we kept that part quiet.”

“I'm guessing shit didn't work out…” Sara mumbled.

“My father was less than pleased that I was engaged to a woman. Sara left the next day to 'get the apartment ready.’ A few days later the man found me, alone, had his way with me. I went to the hospital after to get a check up when they told me I was already pregnant… when I tried to call Sara to tell her everything, she was gone. I tried searching for her but I had no luck… so I married him and the rest is history…” Nyssa told her, not meeting Sara's horrified gaze.

“I'll kill him.” Sara told her simply.

“You cannot kill him!” Nyssa replied, horrified.

“I mean, I definitely have the skill set to do it.” Sara offered. “No charge.”

“You charge people to kill others?” She asked in shock.

“International Assassin, remember?”

“I thought that was your Nyssa.”

“Who do you think taught me?” Sara told her with a grin. “But for real. I can kill him if you want.”

Nyssa shook her head. “He is a good man…”

“But he beats you and rapes you,” Sara growled. “You've been carrying your son on your left side but you're right side is your dominant side. I'm going to guess the guy is a southpaw and that your side is all sorts of bruised, which is why you're in a sweatshirt right now. I'd wager a guess that he beats the kids too.”

Nyssa said nothing, letting Sara know she was right.

“Any idea where your Sara could be?”

Nyssa shook her head.

She sighed and leaned against Silmarillion’s stall. “Where was the first place you guys said that you loved each other?”

“Why?” Nyssa asked, pulling her son close to her chest.

“I left my Nyssa once. When I went to find her, I found her in the place where I first told her that I was in love with her.” Sara explained. “South France is pretty magical, lemme tell you.”

Nyssa rolled her eyes but answered her. “Bowling Green, Ohio. I was there for a Gymnastics competition and she came with me. We were eating in a small diner downtown.” Nyssa explained quietly.

“Wow. That's way easier than I thought. I had to hunt Nyssa all up and down South France before I found her in a cafe drinking hot chocolate.” Sara said with a grin. “Did I say it first?”

Nyssa nodded and that was all Sara needed to know.

* * *

 

Finding herself was surprisingly easy but, since she was also Sara, she knew how this Sara thought and well… point is, she found herself.

This Sara spent her nights eating in the small diner that Nyssa described. She was a detective now, a sad one, but whatever.

“Wow, this is sad.” Sara said as she slid into the other side of the booth. “Don't worry, you're not hallucinating. If anyone asks, we're twins.”

The other her looked at Sara with shock in her eyes and a bit of horror. She nodded and put down the French fry she was eating and then folded her hands in front of her.

“Who the fuck are you?” She asked. This Sara was very similar to her Dad, it was kind of weird.

"I'm you, but gayer. Probably." Sara answered.

"Ok. Care to tell me what the fuck is going on? Are my fries laced with fuck LSD or something?"

“Simply put, the love of your life is in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, raising  _ your _ kid and married to an abusive asshole.” The assassin told her lawful counterpart. She put a manila file on the table and slid it to the detective. “She misses you and wants you back.”

“Did she send you?”

“No. I sent myself. Obviously.” Sara said, stealing a French fry. “Oh, these are good.”

“Burgers are better,” other Sara told her.

“Hey man!” Sara called to the guy at the grill, “get me a burger!”

The detective looked at her oddly, but opened the envelope. Inside were pictures Sara had taken of Nyssa being beaten by her husband, along with the little girl with those blue eyes like hers. There were a few pictures with all the other kids, but Sara made sure she focused on getting shots with bruises on the kids. Evidence was important. She hated that she had to wait until Nyssa's asshole husband got back to get the evidence, but she knew it was for the best.

“That's her?” The detective asked her, looking at a picture of a smiling little Sara with Nyssa and the others.

“That's little Sara.” The assassin said with a grin. She cheered when she was brought a burger and began happily chowing down. “She thought you were dead. Something about how her dad said he got rid of you.”

“Not dead,” the detective Sara told her. “He said he'd kill my family. Every single person and even the fucking horses until it was just me, and then he’d kill her and make me watch. I didn't need anyone to die so I just left.”

“Wow, you're a fucking pussy.” Sara told her other self.

“And what would you have done?” Her other self spat.

Sara crossed her arms. “This isn't about me.” Though the had a pretty good idea that she would do the same thing. After all, she's left her Nyssa twice now. Damn. She was a fucking pussy too.

The other Sara glared at her.

“Ok, so we're both pussies. You left your Nyssa to protect her and we won't get into why I left mine.” Sara took an aggressive bite of hamburger and glared at the other Sara.

“Pussy,” her other self spat at her before stuffing her face with fries. “But why come find me now?”

“Believe it or not, but I actually like to see Nyssa happy. Also I like fucking over my enemies.” Sara replied.

“I see.” Obviously she didn't want to know about her leather clad self’s enemies. This Sara was slightly smarter than her assassin counterpart.

“Do they have ice cream here?” Sara asked suddenly.

“Why?”

“Because revenge is sweet and also a dish best served cold. And we're about to get some fucking revenge. I hope you know a good lawyer.”

Her counterpart grinned with the same sadistic smile the blonde had seen in herself more than once. “I got’chu fam.”

Now that's what Sara liked to hear.

* * *

 

The reunion between the Sara and Nyssa was bittersweet. It made the assassin smile, cry, and feel a flurry of emotions she really didn't want to feel right now. But hey, Nyssa's husband and douchebag of a father were in prison and Nyssa was happy. Nyssa's happiness was all they really mattered here.

She knew the others would hear about this. Fuck, she'd be shocked if they didn't. But she didn't care.

“You never told me why you left your Nyssa,” Nyssa the Olympian said.

They were watching the detective play with Nyssa's kids and acting much like a little kid herself.

“She asked me too. We did some bad shit in our life and I'm pretty sure she feels responsible for introducing darkness into my life.” Sara explained with a shrug. “I chose it, and if I went back in time, I wouldn't change it. But she still feels guilty. I think she wanted to rid me of that by ridding me of her.”

“She is a reminder of your dark past. Removing herself from the equation is her way of letting you live in the light like she would want for you.” This Nyssa told her. “Do you love her?”

“More than anything.” Sara admitted. “But I don't deserve her. Hell, what if she's moved on and no longer loves me?”

“I loved my Sara for many years after she left. I still do. If we can work through this, you two can work through your troubles.”

Sara smiled a little. “Nyssas are surprisingly forgiving when it comes to their wandering Saras.”

Nyssa smiled, “because we know that our Saras need to wander, but they will find their way home eventually. And so, perhaps we are there to welcome our Saras home after a long journey.”

“Why not join them?” Sara asked her.

“I think we Nyssas have had enough adventure for one lifetime. I think we would just like a place to call home. Besides, who would take care of the children?” Nyssa asked her. “Do you expect me to believe that I would let Sara watch the children full time? She would go crazy.”

“We don't have kids,” Sara pointed out. She wisely didn't mention the subtle jab Nyssa threw her way. After all, she had no idea what to do with babies. Nyssa was the natural, Sara was just awkward.

“Yet,” Nyssa corrected her. “And there are horses to tend to. Horses need a place to come home too, just like the wandering Saras.”

“Home… that sounds nice. I wonder where my Nyssa and I will make our home…” Sara said thoughtfully.

“I hear south France is magical.”

Sara snorted at that. South France was very magical. Very magical indeed.

* * *

 

“So. Why are we in a little town in France?” Rip Hunter asked the blonde.

“I just had to come home for a second,” Sara told him as they walked the all too familiar streets.

“I thought home was Star City,” Rip said to her.

Sara grinned as she approached a chocolate store that Nyssa adored when they had been here for first time. “Let's just say I've had a change of heart.”

She pushed open the door and stepped in with the Englishman behind her. An old woman worked the shop, just like before, and she was shouting something to someone in French. Moments later, a woman walked out of the back room carrying a tray of beautifully decorated chocolate.

“Never expected you to end up working as a chocolatier, but I'm not complaining.” Sara said when she saw the woman.

The woman in question looked up and tripped, almost dropping her tray of chocolate. Lucky for her, Sara had quick reflexes and caught the tray, and the woman in her arms without messing up any of the artistic chocolate pieces.

“So nice of you to drop in,” Sara told her with a grin.

The woman groaned but smiled. “What is with you and your horrible jokes?” She asked the blonde.

“I wouldn't be me without them,” Sara replied. 

“Why have you come here?”

“Can't a woman try to do something to surprise her lover?” Sara asked.

“Sara.”

“Nyssa,” The blonde replied with a grin.

“If you let me go, I will give you a chocolate.”

“Tempting as that sounds, I prefer having you in my arms. But I can think of plenty of uses for having you and chocolate at once.” Sara purred out.

“Sara, I would really like to set these out,” Nyssa told her, gesturing to the tray of chocolate.

“And I'd really like to eat you out, but we don't get everything we want, do we?”

Behind her, Rip Hunter made a disgusted face. He never heard Sara talk like this before and it was absolutely gross. Why wasn't someone else her to save him from this torture.

“Fuck off, Hunter. Maybe you'll learn some moves.” Sara said, sensing his discomfort.

“My moves are good enough, thank you.” The Time Lord grumbled.

“Mine are better, right babe?” Sara asked her lover while putting the tray of chocolate on the counter.

Nyssa rolled her eyes but smiled. She couldn't deny that her beloved was smooth. She let Sara help her up, but noticed that the woman didn't remove her hand from the small if Nyssa's back when she was back on her own two feet.

Nyssa was confused. She was under the impression that Sara was traveling time and saving the world. She had no idea why she was back now… or why she was being so forward. She didn't have time to ask questions because Sara pulled her into a kiss and her whole mind went blank.

Nyssa's hands found their way into Sara's hair, pulling her closer. The hand on the small of Nyssa's back slid up to her mid back while her other hand found its way to Nyssa's ass. Normally Nyssa didn't approve of such displays of affection in public, but she missed her lover too much to care. She had Sara here and now, and that was all that mattered.

When they pulled away, Nyssa opened her mouth to speak, but Sara beat her to it.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you. I was a fucking idiot to do that.” She told Nyssa.

“I did tell you to do that,” Nyssa pointed out.

“And I was the dumbass who listened,” Sara told her. “But I'm back now and I'm on a mission and I kind of need your help.”

Nyssa's brows raised, “what can do do for you?” She should have known. Sara only comes back to her when she needs something.

Grinning, the blonde looked to Rip Hunter, who threw her a box. She caught it with ease and popped down on one knee. “I need you to make me the happiest woman alive and be my wife. Can I count on you for that?”

Nyssa felt herself getting emotional. Later she would deny it, but she cried. She didn't know how it happened but she threw herself at Sara, kissing her happily.

“I love you,” Sara said when she pulled away.

“And I, you.” Nyssa mumbled into Sara's lips before she kissed them again.

They didn't know how long they kissed, but the old lady who ran the shop tapped the two on the shoulder, making them break apart. She offered the two, and Rip, some hot chocolate while she started to display Nyssa's creations.

“I can't promise that I won't leave, Nyssa,” Sara told her while they sat at a small table off to the side. “I know I'll leave again, and again. But I can at least promise that I will always come back to you.”

“No rest for time travelers?” Nyssa joked, looking at the small but elegant ring on her finger.

“You'd think we could go back a few hours so we could take naps, but no. That's an abuse of power or something.” Sara replied with a smile.

“Why do I think that you do it anyway?” Nyssa asked her.

“Because you know me too well,” Sara explained. "Sara Lance doesn't play by the rules."

Nyssa smiled and took a long sip of her hot chocolate. “So, how do you plan to marry us?”

“Well, I'm kind of a captain of a ship. It's a time ship, but still. Captains of ships can marry people.”

“I do not think that is entirely legal,” Nyssa replied.

“We were assassins and you can about legality now?” The blonde asked her.

Nyssa shrugged.

“Eh, that's fine. I had a back up plan. Two actually. And at least one is definitely legal enough to marry us today is we wanted too!” The blonde declared with a grin.

“What about not seeing the bride before the wedding?” Nyssa joked.

“We don't do anything right, why start now?”

She made a fair point. “What if I would like to look nice for my wedding?”

“Red cocktail dress? Please tell me you're going to wear a red cocktail dress!”

“I was under the impression that white was traditionally what was worn at weddings.”

“You tell me, you were the married one.” Sara told her.

Nyssa visibly flinched at that. “It was annulled,” she grumbled.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Sara responded, squeezing her hand. “But whatever, wear whatever you want. You could wear nothing and I wouldn't care. Actually I might enjoy that. Much easier to take you to bed that way.”

“Where is the fun in that. I enjoy making you work.”

Sara gave her a lecherous grin. She loved the woman so damn much. She couldn't wait to marry her.

* * *

 

Despite hating the water, Sara liked the idea of a beach wedding. She wore a silly white sundress, figuring that Nyssa might appreciate the slight amount of effort she put into it. The entire team stood on the beach, waiting for the former Ra’s al Ghul to show.

What they didn't expect was the tiny procession that came out of the beach town. Nyssa admitted to living there after she disbanded the League, which meant she had been there for a year or so, but she didn't expect Nyssa to mean so much to this village that they all planned to attend her wedding. And that wasn't all of the surprises in store. At the front of the small procession was Nyssa, riding on Silmarillion. Next to her was Shadowfax.

“Holy shit, my wife is hot,” Sara mumbled to Ray, who was officiating the wedding.

“She's not your wife yet.” Ray pointed out.

“Shut up.”

Sara was silent for a moment. “She's so gorgeous. Rip is this how you felt when you got married?”

Rip was her acting Best Man. She would have asked Mick, but Rip was there when she proposed and he was married and shit. He offered Sara a small smile and nodded. The Time Lord clapped her on the back a few times, trying not to laugh as she teared up.

When Nyssa drew closer, Sara practically ran out to meet her and help her off her horse. Silmarillion gave her a look that Sara ignored. She was aware that the horse hated her.

“He still hates me,” Sara mumbled to her bride.

“He can get over it,” Nyssa replied.

Nyssa had a beautiful lace dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. It wasn't a red cocktail dress but damn she looked  amazing. She didn't quite know where she got a dress like this in such short notice, but she had a sneaky suspicion that Rip had something to do with it. He looked too smug right now.

“May I?” Sara asked, offering her lover her arm.

“You may,” Nyssa replied with a smile.

After all these years, Sara Lance was finally going to marry one Nyssa Raatko. Nothing could make this day better.

* * *

 

"You guys bought us a house?!” Sara all but yelled when she saw the papers that Rip handed her. It was a wedding present from the whole team, plus a few others. Namely one Oliver Queen.

“Well you all needed someplace to settle down. We thought you could use a nice quiet place to unwind when you came home.” Rip told her with a smile.

The group was having a huge cook out on the beach. Nyssa and Sara sat on a few chairs that they brought out from the ship. Alcohol was being passed around and Mick was cooking. The man was a surprisingly good cook.

“Where is it, my wife?” Nyssa asked her with a smile.

Sara looked down at the papers and then laughed. She laughed and laughed and laughed until she hurt from laughing.

“Sara?” Nyssa asked her.

The blonde looked at her and pulled her into a gentle kiss. When she pulled away, she looked at her lover and smiled.

“How do you feel about Ohio?”


End file.
